<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Where You've Been by twicesgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196740">Tell Me Where You've Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey'>twicesgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, kind of dark humor, not a vampire au, saida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Dahyun is exceptionally good at:</p><p>1. Hiding; and<br/>2. Not Dying</p><p>She's been in seclusion since 1520. That's a lot of practice time.</p><p>The 'not dying' part? Well, that's kinda tricky. She's excelling at something she doesn't want to. Living is for beings with a pulse. Something she doesn't have and doesn't want. Not anymore.</p><p>Until one night, she finds a woman lying down in the forest.</p><p>"Dahyun..." the woman weakly called to her.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, Dahyun felt her heart rapidly pounding against her rib cage.</p><p>She hasn't heard her name fall off of someone's lips in a very very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction by Kim Dahyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any vampires are reading this, please don't take offense.</p><p>This is purely a work of fiction.</p><p>But if I got some things right, I swear, it was pure coincidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An Introduction</strong>
</p><p>First off, this isn't your usual vampire story. Hold on a sec...the word vampire really makes me giggle.</p><p>You know, 'vampires' are so funny. I've encountered a few of them myself. What common people know of them is based on popular movies and books.</p><p>Vampires are not immortal, they're not highly sex driven other-worldly creatures who look like Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise or Robert Pattinson. There's no rational reason for them to be afraid of sunlight or garlic. Vampires only drink blood because that's a belief passed on from one vampire to the other.</p><p>
  <em>YoU NeEd bloOd tO LiVe.</em>
</p><p>Such funny, prune-y looking creatures.</p><p>What are they really like? No fangs, that's for sure. Some of 'em don't even have teeth anymore. They age way faster than normal people because for one, they don't go out. You need vitamin D, you morons. I kept telling them that but they're so scared of being 'burned alive.'</p><p>I thought you're fucking dead. Pick a side.</p><p>Vampires aren't real. They only drink blood because that's what's been passed on to them but drinking raw blood is really bad for humans.</p><p>Even for me.</p><p>And I don't even know what I am.</p><p>Now you're probably wondering why I mentioned vampires. </p><p>Because if there's one thing we have in common it's our consumption of blood.</p><p>Killing people in this day and age where cameras are everywhere, forensic science can trace where the dirt on the bottom of your boots come from? Nah. Ain't worth it.</p><p>If I get caught, how am I supposed to explain me if I, myself, don't even understand what I am.</p><p>I live off of deer blood. Live? I don't know anymore. I don't know if it applies to me.</p><p>I just-I drink it because it satisfies a hunger in me but human blood...consuming human blood turns me into a wild creature. I lose what little of my human identity I have left. Not good.</p><p>I'm not a vampire. I'm something else.</p><p>I've never met anyone like me in the hundreds of years I've been on this planet.</p><p>Anyway, I went on a whole rant here before I properly introduced myself. I sincerely apologize for that.</p><p>My name is Kim Dahyun. I was born in the early morning of May 28th, 1498. I have no surviving relatives nor friends.</p><p>I'm good at two things:</p><p>1. Hiding<br/>2. Not dying.</p><p>Not that I'm deliberately hiding nor trying my best not to die.</p><p>It's just that..no matter how hard I try, I just can't kill myself.</p><p>My bones don't break, I can't cut my own skin and I don't bleed.</p><p>I mean, if I bleed that would mean I'd need a beating heart for that. I have a heart but it doesn't beat anymore. So technically speaking, I'm dead. Not dead <em>dead</em> yet but pretty much dead.</p><p>With that entails many unexplainable things - my body is cold 24/7, I don't get tired, I don't decompose, I don't smell, I can't smell, I don't get hungry, I don't feel hot nor cold, I can't burn myself (trust me, I've tried).</p><p>Actually, I haven't tried jumping inside an active volcano. I've touched lava before and I just discovered that it doesn't do anything so if I jump in, I could get stuck there and it'll be miserable.</p><p>Perhaps you're asking "Are you immortal?" I don't know.</p><p>I've never been sick either.</p><p>Hey, you wanna know something cool? I walked on the ocean floor and met all sorts of marine life? I think that was one of my fondest memories and perhaps the best thing this life has given me.</p><p>I'm not even sure if my happiness is genuine.</p><p>I've forgotten how it feels like to laugh until my stomach hurts, when you're out of breath and tears are falling down your face.</p><p>I miss the breeze against my skin in a late summer afternoon and the warmth of the sun in the first spring morning.</p><p>I miss those the most.</p><p>No, hold on a second. I think what I miss the most is the feeling from the warmth of a hug.</p><p>I haven't had human contact for a long time and if I could only go back to being human again, I would love a hug. A minute to wrap my arms around someone's shoulders, feel their heartbeat against my chest.</p><p>I would do anything if I could have that even for just a minute.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dahyun thought she would never feel again but the end will give her a new beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been five minutes since Dahyun locked eyes with a deer she named Rose.</p><p>Rose typically appears in the rose bushes while Dahyun is taking her usual late afternoon stroll in her backyard.</p><p>Watching the sun set behind the trees was a habit she found peace and calm from.</p><p>Rose usually lurks in the area at this hour, eating around the bushes for twigs and leaves.</p><p>They would have eye contact for a couple seconds before the deer went on its merry way.</p><p>Dahyun raised so many deer that at one point, she started befriending them, giving them names that Dahyun couldn't kill them for food anymore.</p><p>She found out the hard way how bambi eyes kept her humanity intact. She had to hunt down the ones who were either too old or badly injured and even though there were deer to hunt, she limited the kills to once every three months and sometimes longer.</p><p>Dahyun takes pride for single-handedly raising the deer count in that area.</p><p>The deer sightings rose and locals were very happy.</p><p>Dahyun walked closer to the rose bushes to check on the deer, neither one of them breaking their gaze.</p><p>"It's late, bud. Go home now."</p><p>"Dahyun..."</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, Dahyun felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.</p><p>She hasn't heard her name fall off of someone's lips in a very very long time.</p><p>"Rose, did you just talk?"</p><p>"Dahyun..."</p><p>Before she could come closer to the deer, it ran off without looking back.</p><p>She must've been hallucinating. The three month grace period to hunt was coming to an end.</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>This time, Dahyun was sure she could hear someone call for her. Suddenly she felt her heart beat.</p><p>Another step and her heart was racing. Her throat was suddenly dry but she's having cold sweats.</p><p>It felt like a surreal dream as she placed one hand on her chest and allowed herself to feel her heartbeat against it.</p><p>Her other hand finds her mouth and she felt the warmth of her breath against her palm.</p><p>She had no idea what was happening and the assault of these long forgotten emotions turned her legs too weak to hold her up that she fell to her knees.</p><p>Dahyun felt it. Her bones suddenly coming into contact with the earth.</p><p>"Dahyun-" the woman called for her once more; this time, the voice was more feeble.</p><p>“Dahyun…” it was barely audible but Dahyun could tell it was a woman.</p><p>The woman seemed to be in pain.</p><p>Suddenly, Dahyun felt a sort of panic she hasn’t felt before.</p><p>She got up and as soon as her feet started moving, she felt a chill down her arm and spine. She pushed one of her shirt sleeves towards her elbow and felt goose bumps along the way. She hasn’t felt those in a while either.</p><p>Another gust of wind and she figured she was cold. She stopped abruptly. It was cold because it was still April and her clothes barely kept her warm. Dahyun was suddenly confused. She shivered when another, stronger gust blew and it carried another sob, this time quieter than before.</p><p>She started moving again towards the direction of the voice. Feeling light-headed and shivering, she walked along the bushy part of the forest.</p><p>“Where are you?” she waited for an answer before moving again but nothing came.</p><p>“Hey! I’m going to get you! Where are you?” in the midst of leaves rustling and the wind howling, an answer came to her in the form of a tree branch rhythmically tapping against crunchy leaves on the ground.</p><p>“Keep doing that! I’m coming towards you!” she followed the sound that seemed to go fainter every second.</p><p>Dahyun just knew the person was in trouble if they could barely talk or move.</p><p>The tapping stopped and Dahyun panicked even more.</p><p>It was almost dark and Dahyun could barely see anything. There was no clearing nearby and she had to walk slowly unless the woman was lying down to avoid stepping on her.</p><p>“Where are you?” Dahyun shouted, louder than she did before.</p><p>“Dahyun-“, Dahyun turned her body towards her ten o’clock and started working her way through the shrubs.</p><p>And like a silver coin under the full moon, Dahyun saw the face of the woman on the ground.</p><p>Dahyun could only hear her heartbeat in her ears as she moved closer.</p><p>The woman was pale, one arm outstretched, still grasping the twig she used to tap on the leaves. Despite the situation, Dahyun was impressed the woman figured to do that.</p><p>A little closer and she could make out the woman’s clothes were torn in some places, as if she’s wrestled a beast.</p><p>One thing that caught her eye was the woman’s other hand still clutching her shirt by the stomach.</p><p>It was dark but she thought the woman could be injured because her hand was covered in dried blood.</p><p>Suddenly, Dahyun felt her knees go and she fell to the ground. The moist earth and layers of leaves didn’t break her fall. She felt the pain through her legs when she hit the ground and the wet, cold earth seeped through the thin fabric of her pants.</p><p>She wasted too much time.</p><p>Dahyun crawled towards the woman and checked to see if she was breathing by moving her ear to the woman’s mouth.</p><p>The woman faintly moaned and it startled Dahyun. Their faces were so close to one another that Dahyun could feel the shallow breathing against her face.</p><p>“Miss,” Dahyun called softly but the woman remained motionless.</p><p>Dahyun grabbed a shoulder and very, very gently, shook the woman.</p><p>When there was no response, Dahyun sat back on her heels and decided she had to take matters into her own hands. She had no way of contacting medical help right now and she doesn’t really have any survival skills.</p><p>She doesn’t know the extent of the woman’s injuries so moving her could do more harm than good.</p><p>Dahyun decided it was best to check under the woman’s shirt where the source of blood could be.</p><p>Dahyun has seen her fair share of open wounds but tending to them was different.</p><p>She lifted a hand but left it suspended near the woman’s stomach.</p><p>A flood of memories came rushing to her. She couldn’t breathe and she knew it wasn’t the cold that made her shiver.</p><p>Dahyun’s head started to spin and her lungs started gasping for air.</p><p>Details of her past, ones she wanted to forget but failed to, floated to the surface of her present.</p><p>She shut her eyes tight, trying to block them out, and reached for the woman’s shirt in front of her. With eyes still closed, she lifted the fabric to expose the stomach.</p><p>Dahyun opened her eyes to see nothing but skin that was marred with dirt.</p><p>She looked at the woman’s hand once again and confirmed it was dried up blood caked with dirt.</p><p>They had to get out of the forest before it got too dark to move around.</p><p>She pulled the woman up gently by the shoulders and flung her arms around her, carrying her piggy back style.</p><p>A jolt of adrenaline got Dahyun lifting the woman onto her back with ease and after minor adjustments, started the trek back to her house.</p><p>---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Step is Always the Hardest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking hell!” Dahyun could barely get up the steps to her front door with the dead weight on her back.</p><p>The adrenaline rush lasted exactly three meters once Dahyun started walking with the unconscious woman, dangling like a dead deer on her shoulders.</p><p>“You better be fucking alive because fuck-“ Dahyun’s knee almost gave out as she lifted her foot on the first step, “I’m not digging a fucking shit-“ she almost lost her balance taking another step up, “I’m not digging a fucking hole to bury you!”</p><p>She screamed at the top of her lungs as she took the final step on the top of the stairs.</p><p>It would only take her a couple more steps until she got to the front door.</p><p>Dahyun could feel sweat dripping down her neck and face and if it was another situation, she would have laughed. She’s sweating for the first time in years.</p><p>Sweat was stinging her eyes but Dahyun was hell bent on taking the woman inside.</p><p>Carefully, she bent her body lower so the woman didn’t slip down while she grabbed the door knob.</p><p>Once the door was fully opened, Dahyun couldn’t lift her back anymore and she stumbled a couple times before she was able to roll the woman onto her back on the couch.</p><p>Her whole body was shaking and getting up wasn't an option anymore.</p><p>So, she let her body roll sideways down onto the floor, landing on her right side.</p><p>“Oof-“, she felt that.</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh. It was the first time she felt alive since ages ago.</p><p>Her leg and thigh muscles were burning, she was drenched in sweat and her hair was sticking to her face. She felt gritty and cold at the same time.</p><p>Forcing her body to lie flat on her back, Dahyun looked straight up at the ceiling.</p><p>Feelings. She had so many of them in that moment that she decided to let herself just feel them.</p><p>She was laughing until she heard a sound coming from the woman.</p><p>Dahyun abruptly sat up. She almost forgot she had company.</p><p>She came face to face with the woman’s hand and the light from her end table lamp confirmed the blood.</p><p>Dahyun got to take a clearer look at the woman.</p><p>She was wearing worn out boots, black pants, and a black, long sleeved top. There were more tears in her clothes than she initially saw in the forest.</p><p>Nothing on the woman’s body indicated that the blood belonged to her.</p><p>Half the woman’s face was covered with shoulder length hair.</p><p>Suddenly, the woman moved. Her hand lazily lifted to her head, and as if irritated, she sloppily moved her hair away from her face.</p><p>Despite the dirt, Dahyun knew the woman was young, probably just a few years older than her.</p><p>She looked peaceful and calm, like she just fell asleep after drinking a glass or two of wine.</p><p>Dahyun was about to touch the woman’s face when a roaring snore came out of the woman’s mouth.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>The mixed bag of feelings Dahyun had a while ago went out through the window when the woman moaned and snored even louder a second time.</p><p>“What the actual fuck?” Dahyun was now sure she just took in a drunk.</p><p>“Ya!” Dahyun stood up and raised a foot, kicked the woman “with utmost gentleness” to see if she would wake up.</p><p>Another snore was the woman’s reply.</p><p>Dahyun couldn’t believe it. She was all panicked and concerned for this woman only to find out that she’s passed out drunk.</p><p>She was about to throw her out when she remembered that this heaping drunk mess called for her.</p><p>“That’s not possible.” It really wasn’t, Dahyun thought.</p><p>The area, hectares and hectares of it surrounding her house, was not only restricted and protected private property; no one has been there in the last three hundred years. If someone stumbled on the land, it would have to be-</p><p>She felt another shiver down her back. Dahyun wasn’t an unusual name. She was sure there were more people who shared the name with her. It could be possible that the woman had another friend with her who goes by the same name.</p><p>The blood could also be that of the other woman’s.</p><p>Dahyun knew she had to get back out there. Another Dahyun could have been drunk as well, had an accident and is lying unconscious in the cold forest.</p><p>This all spelled troubled for her but the bigger part in Dahyun knew that she had to do something.</p><p>Determined to head back out, Dahyun fixed the still snoring woman comfortably on her couch, tucking her under a blanket after making sure she’s lying down on her side just in case she throws up.</p><p>Before she could get up, Dahyun looked back at the woman’s face and to say she was startled was an understatement.</p><p>The woman was awake, eyes unblinking, staring right at her.</p><p>“I found you.” the woman’s tone was light and raspy, like a sweet morning voice.</p><p>Dahyun stopped counting how many times her breath got caught in her throat or her heart skipped a beat in the last thirty minutes.</p><p>She was at a loss for words. She suddenly had a barrage of questions waiting for answers and all those were forgotten when Dahyun felt the woman’s warm hand on her cheek.</p><p>Warm. It was so warm her eyes almost closed.</p><p>Then the woman smiled. It was small but it packed a punch that landed right in the middle of Dahyun’s chest.</p><p>There goes her heart again, beating erratically against her chest.</p><p>The woman chuckled, “or I guess, you found me.”<br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Puzzle Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pieces of the puzzle are finally falling into place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// some graphic descriptions of blood and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dahyun squinted as she casually walked through the street, explosion after explosion happened around her. The smoke grew thicker but to Dahyun, it was nothing but an obstruction to her vision. She wasn’t affected unlike the people who were running about, obviously not knowing where to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could see debris on the ground along with dirt, bloodied human bodies, both dead and alive, even stepping on body parts and almost slipping on chunks of flesh and puddles of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wars turned people into savages and through every war Dahyun lived through, she got used to it more and more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smoke that filled the air became darker and darker, almost blocking the sunlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hand wrapped around Dahyun’s ankles, prompting her to stop walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to free herself by wiggling her feet away but she stopped when she heard a faint voice call for her.</em>
</p><p>“Dahyun-“</p><p>Dahyun abruptly sat up, shook her head and blinked several times before laughing.</p><p>“Was I dreaming? Why would I dream when I don’t fall asleep.” and she chuckled.</p><p>“You were definitely dreaming.” a soft voice startled Dahyun. Sharply turning her head to her left, she found a woman comfortably sitting on her table. On her prized oak coffee table.</p><p>“Who- What-“,</p><p>“Sana. My name is Sana.”</p><p>Dahyun was clutching her blanket to her chest before dropping it with her hands on her lap.</p><p>“Are you-?”</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.” Dahyun’s eyes wandered to the mug, her beautiful, personalized mug, clutched tightly in the woman’s hands, the woman whose name was apparently Sana.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?”</p><p>Sana’s hands were about to feel Dahyun's forehead when she tapped it away.</p><p>
  <em>How dare this woman touch me!</em>
</p><p>Dahyun realized they switched places. She’s now on the couch and Sana looked so much better now when she probably has bed hair.</p><p>She lifted her hand to her head to check on her hair without breaking eye contact with Sana who was looking at her above the brim of her beautiful mug that she never used herself.</p><p>Steam was coming from the mug and Dahyun realized she smelled something toasty.</p><p>“Is that-“</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I was kinda hungry so I fixed myself a mug of coffee from your pantry. Why do you have food when you don’t even need them?”</p><p>Dahyun was now on high alert. She leapt from the couch and stood behind it, taking a throw pillow with her for "protection".</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>Dahyun was growing annoyed by the fact that Sana looked absolutely relaxed, sitting crossed leg, back straight with <em>her</em> expensive roast in <em>her</em> special mug.</p><p>Sana’s lips were pursed, trying not to laugh at Dahyun whose eyes would roam around the room and then abruptly went back to her; repeatedly.</p><p>“Do you really not finish your sentences?” Sana’s smile was big and warm, which annoyed Dahyun even more.</p><p>Dahyun clutched her pillow closer to her chest as an attempt to stop her heart from beating too fast.</p><p>Sana got up and deposited the mug on Dahyun’s coffee table.</p><p>Dahyun followed the motion and flinched.</p><p><em>She didn’t use a fucking coaster!</em> Dahyun was seething.<em> If that leaves a stain I might have to –</em></p><p>“Dahyun,”</p><p>Dahyun raised her eyes up from the mug to Sana.</p><p>Sana’s face was bright and her eyes almost sparkled and for a second Dahyun forgot the situation she was in. A stranger was in her living room, a stranger who knew her name, and probably knew this place, knew stuff about her she has only told a handful of people, all who are dead.</p><p><em>How dare she stand there looking like she owned </em>MY <em>house in those tattered clothes?</em></p><p>“Please don’t be scared.”</p><p>“How do you know I’m scared? I’m not scared! I’m an adult! I’m of legal age living by myself how dare you say I’m scared!”</p><p>The room was filled with Sana’s laughter and Dahyun felt extremely small. This stranger was mocking her.</p><p>She raised her guard up, any minute this strange woman could jump her and –</p><p>“I won’t jump you.” Sana said while trying to calm herself. "Don't worry." An amused smile remained on her lips.</p><p>“Did you just-“</p><p>“No, I didn’t read your mind. I don’t have that ability, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Then how did you...“</p><p>Sana waited for Dahyun to finish her question and when she didn’t, Sana answered anyway.</p><p>“You’re very transparent, Dahyun. Body language isn’t too difficult to read, especially if you’ve been around for hundreds of years.”</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>Sana walked around the couch and stopped just a few inches in front of Dahyun.</p><p>“My name is Minatozaki Sana. My father was Minatozaki Nobu."</p><p>The pillow Dahyun was holding fell to the floor and Dahyun was pretty sure her jaw was right beside it.</p><p>Nobu was like a father to her. She’s here because of him and she both hated and loved the man.</p><p>Dahyun felt as if her rib cage was constricting around her lungs, the pain and lack of oxygen suddenly making her feel light headed again. Her hand found the backrest of the couch, she grasped onto it tightly to avoid falling down.</p><p>“Why are you here?"</p><p>On top of her confusion, she felt a rage bubbling up to the surface.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you here!” it was as if a dam broke in Dahyun, her body was trembling, and shouting at Sana was the only way she knew how to deal with it.</p><p>Sana remained unfazed, her expression even softer than before.</p><p>“To end it.”</p><p>The last time Dahyun was this confused and scared was when Sana’s father was dragging her to the basement of her home while she could hear the screams of her family members coming from all around her.</p><p>And then the numbness started setting in. She suddenly felt exhausted. As if the past 500 years had suddenly caught up to her.</p><p>“Are you…here to kill me?”</p><p>Dahyun forced her head up to look at Sana and what she saw was nothing like she expected.</p><p>The kindness and softness she’s only seen from the woman eyes was now replaced with sadness.</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana gives her one answer and Dahyun ends up with twelve more questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // graphic descriptions and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is what Dahyun wanted - an end to it all. But now that the solution to her problem was in front of her, Dahyun had to laugh.</p><p>“Before you kill me, I want answers first.”</p><p>“What makes you think you have the right to demand from me.”</p><p>Okay, she knew that was a rhetorical question but Dahyun looked for answers for centuries and now that she can get them from someone, she wants to know. Sana looks dangerous now but a couple seconds before dropping the bomb on her, she was looking pretty kind so Dahyun figured she’d buy some time to get her way. She’s good like that.</p><p>“I feel like we had a rough start so let me just –“ but Dahyun suddenly fell on her back screaming bloody murder when Sana lunged at her.</p><p>Dahyun was still screaming on the floor, her arms around her head while her body almost curled on itself.</p><p>She only stopped when she heard Sana heartily laughing…at her expense.</p><p>Dahyun peeked through her arms to see Sana’s hand outstretched to her.</p><p>
  <em>Does she want me to die or is she lending me her hand so I can get up?</em>
</p><p>When Dahyun didn’t move, Sana reached for her and helped her up, dragged her back on the couch and sat on one end, facing each other.</p><p>“Dahyun, in 48 hours, you’re going to cut me open and rip my heart out. If I die, you die right along with me. That's how this will all end.”</p><p>Dahyun stared at Sana as if the woman was talking about simple instructions on how to bake basic butter cookies.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“In 48 hours –“</p><p>“I heard all that. Let me repeat I just want to make sure I heard it right. In 48 hours you want me to cut you open and rip your heart out so I can finally die?”</p><p>“We! We can finally die.” Dahyun wasn’t sure why Sana had to accompany her answer with a finger gun aimed at her and a wink. She'd find it cute if it was a different situation.</p><p>“You’re saying we’re going to commit suicide but I’m the one who has to do it? I have to do the dirty work?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like <em>I</em> can do it?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Hand, please.”</p><p>Dahyun looked down to see Sana’s hand, palm up, waiting for her to place hers in that now very clean looking hand of her seemingly crazy guest.</p><p>Dahyun was a bit apprehensive but what’s the worst that could happen? So she dropped her hand in Sana’s waiting one. Her bones and skin are unbreakable and Sana could try to kill her but hurting her would be impossi–</p><p>“AAAAHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK!”</p><p>Dahyun pulled her hand away only to see it bleed from a straight cut Sana made using the tip of her fingernails.</p><p>Dahyun couldn’t believe her eyes. She was bleeding. A lot.</p><p>Her arm was throbbing but slowly, Dahyun started to relish the stinging pain. Then she started laughing while running her finger through the cut.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm the crazy one.</em>
</p><p>She could feel her torn skin, her finger grazing the exposed flesh, flinching and wincing as she touched the wound but all the more transfixed. The pain was like nothing she's ever known.</p><p>Once she's done touching the length of the cut, she raised her finger to the light, utterly enjoying the sight of her own blood.</p><p>Dahyun looked back at Sana. She wanted answers but before she could ask, Sana asked for her hand once again.</p><p>This time, Dahyun didn’t hesitate. Immediately, with fascination and excitement, placed her arm in Sana's waiting hand.</p><p>Dahyun watched intently as Sana raised her arm slightly before bending her head down.</p><p>Dahyun expected Sana to cut her again but this time, Dahyun felt Sana’s tongue slowly run along the length of her wound.</p><p>She felt the others warm breath against her skin, replacing the sting from the deep cut.</p><p>She couldn’t take her eyes away from Sana's face that she didn’t even realize what the other had done.</p><p>“Look.”</p><p>Sana let her go and Dahyun looked at her arm. The cut had completely healed.</p><p>She ran a finger along the inside of her arm like she did earlier, as if the cut was still there.</p><p>All that remained was blood that had trickled down on the sides of her arm.</p><p>Every second Dahyun spent with Sana, all the questions she wanted answers to were topped with more questions.</p><p>“I think I have a headache.”</p><p>Sana moved closer to her and pushed her back down on the couch.</p><p>“Rest. I’ll answer all your questions tomorrow.” Sana’s voice was almost too quiet. It sounded like a lullaby to Dahyun.</p><p>She hasn’t slept in centuries but as soon as she felt Sana lie down beside her, burying her face into her neck while resting an arm securely around her, Dahyun’s eyelids grew heavy.</p><p>She found Sana’s hand and intertwined her fingers with her and for the first time in a very long time, Dahyun fell asleep.</p><p><br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>